Pleasure for the Bookman Please!
by StalkPatrol
Summary: Everyone thought that Lavi could handle the mission alone. No one thought that Tyki would be there. Then again, even if he was, no one thought that the exorcist would fall to Tyki. In more ways than one unfortunately Fortunate for us Lucky fans though ;
1. An unLUCKY meeting!

**Nemo: Hey guys! This will be the first time I've ever tried writing a fanfiction- or- as I like to think of it *makes a very evil grin* BENDING D. GRAY-MAN CHARACTERS TO MY WILL!**

**Lavi: Nemo? Now that you mention it you do kind of look like a fish!**

**Nemo: Unless you want me to make you beg at Tyki's feet in the following you'll shut your mouth**

**Lavi: Yes ma'am!**

**Tyki: Wait a second Lavi that doesn't sound half bad.**

**Lavi: Shut up you perverted bi Portuguese **

**Tyki: You'll come around *chuckle***

**Nemo: Yesh yesh we know he will now if you wouldn't mind letting me get on with your fanfic!**

**Allen: WAIT!**

**Nemo: hrrmm? -____- what is it now?**

**Allen: You have to say you don't own D. Gray-man! Everyone else is doing it! You don't want to offend Katsura do you!?**

**Nemo: Allen Allen, the one thing I'm going to correct about you in this fanfic is that torturing goodie-two-shoes nature boy scout type personality of yours! But yes for once your right, I do not own any of this, all credit goes to our beloved Katsura Hoshino. If you don't agree she's awesome, SHAME ON YOU. If you haven't heard of her- MORE SHAME ON YOU! On with the fanfic ^___^**

As Lavi walked into the inn Kumoi had rented for him, he had to hold back a grimace. Was this really a 'respectable inn' as Kumoi had called it? It looked more like a pub! Still, Lavi couldn't help at grin when seeing the barmaid, who was no-doubted going to give him a _very_ warm greeting when seeing the silver emblem displayed on his coat. Not that Lavi really cared if she gave him a warm greeting or not, but he had to admit she was cute. Lavi walked over, then paused, hearing a laugh behind him. Of course, one laugh wasn't anything to be surprised about, the pub was full with drunk men, cheating at poker and games alike to their hearts content. It wasn't those laughs he concentrated on, it was that familiar chilling laugh he remember from on the train and in the Noah's ark. A bookman never forgot what he heard, or what he saw for that matter. Lavi let his eyes slide over to where the Portugese man and several other sloppily dressed men sat, playing poker, grins falling short of evil. Although Lavi knew very well that the Noah of Please WAS evil. He hissed and backed away into the door hoping Tyki didn't know of his presence.

"Sir? May I help you? You are the exorcist sent from the Black Order correct??" Lavi felt like swearing at the barmaid, but instead calmly walked forward feeling a set of eyes prickling on his back. Lavi gulped, this wasn't his lucky day. Or maybe it was, who can tell?

"Yes." Was all he could manage, no longer interested in flirting with the barmaid. He gave a big grin, to cover up his nerves, pretending not to have noticed the Pleasure. "Is my room in order?" Lavi cursed Kumoi for assuming he'd be able to handle this easily, but didn't really have any anger behind it. No one thought that such a simple mission would be troublesome for Lavi. Then again, no one thought that the Noah of Pleasure would be here.

"Oi! Tyki, concentrate on the game!" Lavi could hear the man's friends chiding the pleasure, and he had a feeling of disgust that they could be so easily fooled into believing that _Tyki Mikk_ was their friend. A slight pause came from the friend before whispering "See someone you like, Tyki?"

The exorcist shivered, just the words were unsettling, knowing the Noah was watching him. For normal ears the sentence would have been out of hearing range, but as a Bookman in training he was supposed to pick up things normal people couldn't here.

"Thank you very much for coming! Would you like me to show you to your room?" The voice brought Lavi back to the person standing in front of him and he shook his head.

"That's alright!" Once again he gave his lopsided grin to the pretty barmaid. "A set of keys is fine, then point me to the stares and I try to save the day is usually how it goes- after a good night sleep of course!" The barmaid almost seemed disappointed, but Lavi didn't really care he was just concentrating on trying to hear the conversation behind him, at this point which had probably turned back to the Poker Game.

"I'm not sure if you'll be able to find a good night sleep around here, but here you go. Try your best." The barmaid sounded incredibly unenthusiastic now that her whore for the night had politely rejected her, then Lavi realized he was calling _himself_ a whore and had to hold back a laugh. He took the keys and gave a slight nod before hurrying towards the stairs. With a Noah here, retrieving the innocence would be harder. Much harder actually, and Lavi could only hope that it wouldn't come to conflict. He would have to retrieve the innocence as soon as possible, which meant TONIGHT.

Tyki found the exorcist's reaction to seeing him funny. Even funnier because the exorcist probably thought Tyki hadn't noticed his slightly nervous movement, or the hurry in his step. After all, bookmen aren't the only people good at observing things. Tyki hadn't let himself get excited at seeing the redhead here, even though he remember himself thinking back even when they were fighting in the Ark what a shame that such a cute face had to be killed. Of course that was before the Walker kid had gotten in the way. What was his name? Tyki couldn't recall which distracted him quite a bit from the current poker match, causing him to play _fair._ He lost obviously, never catching the knack for poker without cheating. Laven? No... Lovey? Definitely not, he would've remembered such an embarrassing name. He put it out of his mind, though still wishing to feel the exorcist, in more way than one. Tyki absentmindedly wondered if the exorcist would come back down again.

"TYKI!" Tyki blinked at the loud voice in his ear, turning his head to see his friend, glaring at him.

"Hmm? Did I let my mind wander?" Tyki asked innocently slipping his own cards out of his sleeve while drawing, not even looking, too sure of his movements. He smiled sweetly, that gentlemanly smile that got him everywhere in his own political world that the Earl liked him to participate in.

"Yes you did, actually. Again. Did that red-head really do that much to you? It almost seemed as if you knew him."

_That's because I do._

"Really? Sorry if I gave that idea to you I just thought he had a cute face. A nice bed-warmer, don't you think?" Tyki smiled, not hiding it. More than a cute face, he remembered the way the boy had moved, even while fighting managing to hold an appeal.

"I'm not gay." Tyki grinned even wider at the remark but there wasn't any humor in his smile, even if his friends believed there to be. Tyki never had any, unless he let his black side out. Love and death were the only things that brought him happiness. His friends could simple never understand how slim his sanity really was, even if he would sometimes come off as the proper type of person.

"Bi, actually." Tyki corrected not letting his demented smile falter. They continued to play cards, and the other players were slightly annoyed at being ignored AND beaten. It was time for a break.

"Sorry. I'm in the mood for something else, unless any of you have the random urge to make-""Goodbye enjoy your next one-night stand." His friend said with a grimace. Tyki felt a smirk cover his mouth at the thought that his friend understood, and he walked over to the bar. He smiled at the barmaid, her slutty nature coming out at that small gesture. She turned to him with a sweet smile.

`"May I... get you anything?" The sweet girl asked, leaning forward slightly onto the bar stand separating the two.

"Red wine please." The barmaid made for a cupboard, slightly wary that he hadn't just invited her to his room. Tyki glanced up at the stairs, seeing boots walk down them. "Make it for two." Tyki said with a huge smirk, just loud enough for the red head to hear him and look up at the Noah of Pleasure as their eyes met. Tyki didn't even need to call him over.

**Nemo: Aahh! It sucked I know... Sorry! I didn't want them to play poker since 1) That would be stealing my idols idea (go check out A Game of Poker right now if you haven't already it's the best Lucky story ever) and 2) Strip Poker is fun but I want Tyki personally take Lavi's shirt off ;] **

**Lavi: God... You don't actually plan on me being submissive to that right?!**

**Nemo: Haha no of course not! Guys Lavi isn't getting a drink with the Noah because he's interested in him, but because he wants information and he wouldn't gain anything by outright rejecting an obvious invitation by Tyki to join him for drinks. Sorry it's short = ) **

**Tyki: You're not going to get any reviewers, they'll have died while you explained all that.**

**Nemo: Ack! I'm sorry viewers! I'm not very good at writing in these guys's views but I'm giving it my best! Please give happy reviews with light criticism! Anything I can do better? **

**Debitto: Well DUH**

**Jasderro: DUH**

**Nemo: *sweat drop* duh...? **


	2. Don't Look in Gold Eyes!

**Nemo: W00t! Omg! 2 REVIEWERS! Well it's not that great but it still makes me happy since well this was the first day and I got reviewers within like 10 hours! XD I'm not in a math mood sue me!**

**Tyki: I can promise you no one really care to read that- at all. I apologize for her useless-**

**Lavi: Aww come on Tyki let the fish have her fun! *one of those foxy side grins xD***

**Tyki: o///o sure whatever you say**

**Lavi: ___ Dude what is up with that weird look you're giving me?!**

**Nemo: Must you two always interrupt me when I'm giving an introduction!?**

**Tyki && Lavi: Yes.**

**Nemo: *dramatic sigh* Anyway! A shout out to my FIRST reviewer EVER! Thanks so much bunny-tash! Hope I don't fall short of your expectations even if it's my first fanfiction!**

**Kanda: Che**

**Nemo: Dude, why do you always have to interrupt at random moments!? I was on a role! **

**Kanda: It's just the way my character is. Che.**

**Nemo: Oh well you have fangirls so I won't diss you! Oooonn with the fanfic! And No, I don't own D. Gray-man!**

**Allen: I didn't even get to remind you this time : [**

**Nemo: Waah waah...?**

As Lavi walked over to where the Noah was sitting, he felt his hand tense on his hammer which was now in his holster, ready to be pulled out at any time if necessary. Lavi dreaded the thought of having to fight the Noah, knowing he probably couldn't win. He just hoped that if it did come to violence they'd be far away from people. Tyki smiled at him, one of those smiles that sent shivers down ones spine.

"Noah." Lavi said in greeting, nodding his head curtly while sitting down. Both of them gave the barmaid little attention, although Tyki was admiring the quality of his wine, not even looking at Lavi.

"My name is Tyki actually. How would you feel if I called you exorcist?" Tyki said, slightly amused. Then Tyki realized he couldn't remember the redheads name and his eyes narrowed as he sipped his red wine. The redhead gave an easygoing laugh, although no humor was in it. He didn't save warmth for a _Noah_.

"Better actually. I don't want my name to be polluted by the likes of you." He said it coldly, and then bit back referring to Tyki as something even ruder and just left it at "Noah." Tyki sighed, pretended to be dejected. He swooshed his drink around in his glass, and then looked over at the redhead, who was yet to take a sip. An unnatural smirk crossed Tyki's lips, and Lavi couldn't help but desire to know more about the Noah. About Tyki. Of course, Lavi didn't realize that.

"As you wish, exorcist. Are you underage?" Tyki inquired, raising an eyebrow as the redhead hurriedly reached forward and took a sip of the barely alcoholic beverage, Tyki let his eyes trace over the exorcists body, and Lavi felt uncomfortable.

"I'll leave anything about myself for you to figure out. If you'd excuse me though, I'm on a schedule," Lavi said getting up, not looking at the Noah, "Goodbye Ty- Noah." Tyki's eyes widened in glee that he'd made the exorcist so uncomfortable as to almost say his name. He reached out his hand and grabbed the exorcist's wrist, hand expertly slipping through his coat.

"Oh? And where are you going? Or will I have to follow you to find that out?" A smile played at Tyki's lips, and was returned with a wry smile belonging to Lavi's. Belonging to Lavi's lips. Tyki imagined the redhead's lips on his own and his smile grew bigger, he felt Lavi shiver slightly. Oh how easy exorcists are to read. Lavi pulled away slightly but Tyki's hand didn't release him. Lavi doubted the Noah actually cared what his answer was, although it was pretty obvious.

"I'm going to make a phone call." Lavi said, predicting that Tyki would guess it was to HQ. Tyki let go of Lavi's wrist and shrugged in a superior manner.

"While you do that I guess I'll just go and complete my job. The innocence shouldn't be too hard to get after all. Even easier to destroy!" Tyki enjoyed the redhead's look of horror, knowing he was forcing the exorcist to accompany him or else he'd destroy it. Tyki was almost mystified by the redhead, although it wasn't exactly the exorcist that confused him. Usually, when Tyki looked at a person it was very obvious what he felt towards them. He either wanted to rip them apart or make them his. With this person in front of him, he felt both needs flare up in him. That only happened with his Noah family, but the possessiveness towards them wasn't in making love. He _wanted _Lavi. More than he'd wanted anyone in a while, so Tyki knew he'd have him.

"I guess we'll be searching together then!" If the response wasn't a shock to Tyki enough, the bright way the exorcist had said it almost knocked him over. Tyki remembered that the redhead was supposedly the bookman, was that why the exorcist seemed so... Tyki couldn't find a word to describe the redheads grin. It wasn't like the redhead looked nice, more like accepting a situation and trying to make the best of it. Tyki smirked in reply to hide his chaotic thoughts.

"Guess so. Would you like me to hold your hand and lead you to the innocence exorcist?" Tyki's voice was filled the mockery, and Lavi couldn't help it if his left eye twitched. The right eye might of also, but since Tyki only saw the black eye patch he wouldn't know. Lavi felt like groaning. WHY did the stupid Noah have to be here?! As a bookman he didn't really have a reason to be against the Noah, but he still felt highly uneasy.

"I think I'll manage. Most exorcists are good at tailing others." Lavi said, winking, voice slightly dipped in sarcasm. Tyki raised his eyebrows but did nothing other than motion for Lavi to lead the way. Uneasily, not trusting the Noah, Lavi walked out the door keeping his eye on the Noah as much as possible. Tyki leaned back onto the bar and motioned for the barmaid's attention. She walked over, and Tyki felt anger blowing off her, most likely directed at the redhead because he had yet again interrupted her plans for the night. Tyki leaned over and whispered at the barmaid, just loud enough so the redhead couldn't hear.

"Would you happen to know who that cute face belongs to? The name seems to have slipped my mind." The barmaid's features twisted with slight disgust but she managed to keep a straight face and shrug signaling she didn't know. Tyki could quickly feel his black side taking over his feeling for the barmaid as he glared, and in order to keep from ripping her to shreds he walked out next to the redhead again. "Follow me, exorcist." The redhead nodded, and wished he hadn't said he would have preferred to be called exorcist than Lavi. He followed the Noah, not really sure what was going on. I mean just look at the situation! Why was he- Lavi- a RESPECTABLE exorcist- following him- Tyki- his sworn enemy! It was complete nonsense! What exactly was this arrangement?! They'd have to fight for the innocence in the end, so why not get it over with and fight now!? Tyki watched him, although the exorcist didn't seem to notice. "What are you thinking about, exorcist?" Lavi didn't even look up, not really paying attention to his surroundings. He didn't answer, still lost in thought. He didn't notice when the Noah stopped, and the Bookman in training ran right into him.

"Wha!?" Lavi looked up to see the Noah giving him a curious stare, and Lavi was shocked to see the previously white skin now olive grey, and the Noah's eyes now turned a deep gold. Lavi made the mistake of trying to take in every detail of the Pleasures golden eyes, and he found his breathing quicken.

"Something wrong, exorcist? After you kept staring at me I got the feeling that you wanted me to start to strip. Am I really that appealing? Here I thought you were straight..." Tyki enjoyed seeing the exorcists face come back to reality and he enjoyed the look when Lavi realized what the Noah was implying. The blush that spread across the redheads face however, the Noah wasn't sure he enjoyed, because it was so innocent he was bewildered, every emotion he could have had towards it was covered by his sheer confusion. Lavi had the oddest feeling and he had to hurry to look away from the Noah's eyes. He didn't want to get pulled in again.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking of how I should take the innocence from you when we find it." Lavi said quietly, not bothering to look at Tyki while speaking.

_Tyki looks so good with his skin that color. The gold is stunning, of course his white form is also-_

Lavi choked back his thought, every fiber rejecting the phrases running through his head. This was unbelievable! Was an exorcist of his standard actually getting distracted by the good looks belonging to the Noah? I mean even Lavi couldn't deny the Noah _is _good looking but still...

"Exorcist, would you watch where you're going? As a bookman you sure are oblivious." Tyki interrupted his thoughts, and Lavi looked up suddenly, realizing they were in a garden. He remembered the briefing Kumoi had given him, that a bunch of the plants and animals had been growing to gigantic sizes, and he felt himself raise his eyebrows at the odd shaped humongous plants. Once again, Tyki forced himself to touch a poisounous vine that was aimed for Lavi, at an incredible speed. Really, the exorcist would be dead by now if Tyki wasn't watching out for him. The sad part was Tyki could just slip through everything until he got to the innocence!! If there was vines wrapped around the innocence then Tyki probably would have to just cut those away, but still he wondered why he wasn't just letting the exorcist be killed.

Oh yes.

That's right.

He wanted him.

_Badly._

Lavi directed his attention back to reality and ignored the new questions as to why the Noah was protecting him when he'd end up fighting him in the end. Instinctively Lavi avoided the next few volleys of vines easily, and a spark of jealousy came through him as he watched the Noah walk through the vines. He sprinted to catch up to the golden eyed Noah, and saw roots reaching far underground, probably leading down to where the innocence was. Without thinking, Lavi jumped down. Tyki couldn't help but smile at the redhead's stupidity, and took to climbing down quickly and easily using vines. He heard a thump below, and wondered if the redhead had landed on his feet, to his surprise he saw the exorcist sitting on his hammer at the bottom of the tunnel impatiently waiting for him.

"The innocence is up ahead, you should probably get going. Although this will have the same conclusion of me destroying both yours and the glowing green innocence, you should at least try to get a head start." Tyki said calmly, brushing off his gloves on his pants while waiting for the redhead's reaction. The redhead seemed uneasy.

"My innocence? You are not getting this hammer!" Lavi said possessively, an innocent and yet clueless expression overwhelming his face, he slid the hammer towards Tyki, backing away. The Pleasure chuckled, and within a few advancing steps he was closer than before, his nose brushing Lavi's. Lavi jerked away, freaked out.

"Not the hammer, silly exorcist." He brushed his finger across Lavi's jaw and brought him back in, less than 2 inches away. Lavi breathed hard, pushing against the Noah.

"Sadly I'm obviously not-" Tyki interrupted Lavi by pulling him into a kiss. Lavi couldn't believe this. If Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, ANYONE REALLY saw this... So why couldn't he pull away? There was a firm hand on his jaw, but if he tried really hard he could break this. He shook the thoughts from his head, keeping his mouth firmly closed despite the protests of Tyki's tongue. Lavi brought his knee up into Tyki's stomach and gasped against the kiss when Tyki caught his leg, hand brushing against his ass.

"hmm...? You seem stunned exorcist. Does this answer your useless questions to why I was keeping you alive? Now come, exorcist. Be thankful and repay me." Tyki said it gently but there was lust in his gold eyes.

_No..._

Yesh. He'd looked into Tyki's eyes again. That was like suicide.

**Nemo: o_____o I think I sucked... even more than I did last time... Oh god...**

**Tyki: Congratulations you said the same thing last time except you used less words *smirk***

**Nemo: You smirk too much! Hasn't anyone ever taught you any other smiles!?**

**Millennium Earl: *shake head sadly* Nope Tyki-pon is very limited**

**Nemo: O___________O WTF ARE U DOING HERE!?**

**Millennium Earl: Fufufufufufu __**

**Lavi: It was just getting good- Tyki I can't believe you sexual harasser! TT___TT**

**Tyki: Look into my eyes Lavi ___ Look look!**

**Lavi: Noooooo! *he looks and they go have hott sex XD***

**Nemo: juuustt kidddiing hehehehe it's too early for that... Next chapter maybe? XD Well, like it? Hate it? I'm leaning towards the second one I think my inexperience shows... Anyway review review! I think I kind of pushed it with the innocence thing and I'm sorry I couldn't come up with anything more creative than killer plants but! I'm trying! XD Please give me some hints-**

**Tyki: There she goes again... Wasting our time...**

**Nemo: I think I'm just going to start ignoring Tyki and turn this into a Lavi/Allen-**

**Tyki: Alright alright! I'll behave goddammit!**

**Nemo: *smirk***

**Allen: *sweat drop* S-see...? He's not the only one with smirking problems...**

**Nemo: Anywho! I'm going to update every two days or around that time (try I am busy on weekdays) and I was wondering if you reviewers want me to turn this into an Allen/Kanda also? It's up to you guys! I love Yullen! Also I'm not opposed to Allen/Road although I'm not sure if I can play Road... Anyway let me know! XD**


	3. The Pleasure Wants You!

**Nemo: Omg! 3****rd**** Chptr! *girly scream* goooo me~**

**Tyki: I swear you could try out for the cheerleading team...**

**Kanda: *shudder violently* **

**Nemo: Are you okay... Kanda...?**

**Kanda: No just brings back bad memories... che.**

**Lavi: YOU WERE ON THE CHEERLEADING SQUAD TO YUU!?**

**Kanda: o.0 n-no my sister was. Che hah that is priceless**

**Nemo: Lavi your giving Tyki a nosebleed he envisioned you in a skirt XD**

**Tyki: DO NOT! I HAVE A COLD!**

**Allen: Before you go stealing my line again- remember! You don't own us!**

**Nemo: R-right yea I know ;[. Anywho I don't own anything related to D. gray-man other than these ideas which I hope you don't steal = ) I'm going to put my myspace on my profile! W00t! Sooo.... Add me? I love discussing random things and well making friends in general! Look me up ya know?**

**Tyki: Gaah, your long lines makes me want to never see you rant! That would be a nightmare!**

**Nemo: Heh you have no idea x] ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

Lavi stared into Tyki's eyes again, feeling sleepy just looking at them. They had so much lust in them, for him. Lavi shivered, but for some reason he couldn't find himself to be scared of the Noah, only of his reaction to the odd Pleasure. Tyki also seemed thrown off, but Lavi felt dizzy so he couldn't tell. Lavi broke away from Tyki, unable to look into Tyki's eyes.

_When I look at him... Maybe this Noah has more powers than we thought. His eyes throw me off which obviously isn't like me he must be doing something._

"I have a hard time believing I'd give in that easily, Noah. Now hurry up I hear something that sounds a lot like a huge purple bunny rabbit with ultra sharp teeth that happens to be ten feet tall coming towards us." Lavi grinned at Tyki, not knowing how he knew what a huge purple bunny rabbit with ultra sharp teeth that happened to be ten feet tall sounded like, but oh well he'd save his creative bunny rabbit discussion for later. Alone, preferably.

"And here I thought we had enough rabbits around here..." Tyki muttered, but didn't try anything. The exorcist _will_ come around eventually. Tyki grabbed the exorcist's arm and pulled him in the direction of the innocence, and the supposed bunny rabbit. Lavi sighed, deciding to not complaining about the harsh grip on his arm. Lavi wasn't sure he wanted to know what Tyki had murmured, after all everything about Tyki tended to throw him off. Tyki raised an eyebrow and gestured forward to a strangely mutated animal, looking like a mix of a bat and a snake, a lion thrown in, nothing resembling a bunny at all. "Rabbit? Really? I think you need to go get your mentality checked, Bookman" Lavi blushed in embarrassment at his misjudging skills, and then went redder at the term 'bookman.'

_Well it's better than exorcist...._

Lavi shook his head and snuck past the bat/lion/snake only to be deafened by a screech as the bat/lion/snake sensed him.

Tyki smiled at the exorcist's stupidity and then frowned. He was smiling a LOT today. But he had to admit the way the exorcist had expected a bat to not notice him was funny, considering a bat sent out waves, and sound didn't even really make a difference with a bat. The _thing_ (Tyki chooses to refer to things simply unlike Lavi who complicates it with 'bat/lion/snake') had turned so that _it_ was facing both Lavi and Tyki. It screeched again, and Lavi brought his hands to his ears. Tyki just winced, not bothering to cover his ears, letting a bit of the sound pass through him.

"Shall I kill it, or would you like to? I'm sure you can take care of something this level- I hope anyway. If you can't you really will be a disinteresting bedmate." Tyki said, winking like the hott Portuguese man he was at Lavi. Lavi's growled slightly, grimacing at Tyki's threat.

"If that's the case I think you should kill it, considering I don't want to,-" The bat swooped at Lavi interrupting his sentence, and Lavi automatically flipped his hammer backwards, yelling "OZUCHI KOZUCHI, bang BANG **BANG!** SHIBAN!" Tyki watched the redhead admiringly, unable to help noticing what an adorable voice Lavi had. The bat went haywire shooting forward, and Tyki noticed that the exorcist had aimed the bat at him. The pleasure laughed hysterically, and sidestepped the bat, still laughing. He had to admit, it had been amusing, and he'd expected Lavi to try and attack him, but such a naïve attack was hilarious! It had been years since he'd laughed so purely, not on some black need or happiness at accomplishing in smashing someone. Lavi's annoyed expression only made his grin wider, and his low voice faded into a snicker. Tyki wondered what had come over him, whatever it was; Lavi was quite a surprising find. A **lucky** one, as he liked to call it.

"Sorry, boy. You'll have to try a little harder to kill me." Tyki smirked, and turned around to find the bat swooping back towards him. Tyki was about to kill it when he felt Lavi's hammer _woosh _passed him straight into the chest of the_ thing_ hitting it squarely, flames erupting out of the end as Lavi yelled his famous phrase. Tyki's eyes widened, looking at the flames, and then his gaze returned to Lavi, who looked just as confused as him.

"Instinct," said the boy exorcist, unable to accept that he'd just HELPED a Noah. "It was freakin' instinct." And with that, the redhead started off again, heading in the direction of the innocence. Tyki was still confused, surely Lavi wasn't attached to him, which was out of the question, still the Noah couldn't decipher the redheads will. He'd tried to hurt him, and then a moment later he protected him! Talk about confusing. Tyki always knew there was something wrong with an exorcist's head, this just proved it.

"I could of' handled it." Tyki said after a pause, not sounding grateful. Lavi didn't answer, apparently already aware of that. Tyki smiled; Lavi looked like he was giving himself a mental beating. They both paused when seeing a room/cavern with a green glow radiating from it. Lavi ran in, carefully watching each side for sudden attack. Seeing no one, Lavi dashed forward and grabbed the innocence, a triumphant grin spreading across his face. Tyki hand clasped onto Lavi's shoulder. "Oh? And is that rightfully yours?" Lavi froze, even though he hadn't forgotten the Noah, it was still alarming to hear him speak in such a threatening tone. And kind of nice. It was a break from the pleasures usually gentle mocking tone, which helped Lavi concentrate on thinking of the Noah as his enemy quite a bit.

"Yes, it is." Lavi said, forcefully pulling away from the Noah's grip. Tyki raised his eyebrows, for the millionth time wishing he remembered the exorcist's name. Tyki smiled at Lavi politely, all though his eyes didn't show the politeness his smile did. Tyki sighed, although it didn't really sound very sad, and he raised his head smirking at Lavi.

"How about we trade then?" Tyki crooned softly, pulling Lavi into him, the gentleness not reflected in his movement. "That innocence for yours? What do you say, exorcist? Your kind will give up anything for innocence right? The glowing green kind that is." Lavi paled, glaring at the Noah feebly trying to pull away from the Noah's harsh hold on him.

"I think I'll pass, pervert." Tyki smiled at his new title, shaking his head as if the conversation was only amusing him. Tyki pulled the redhead in once again, this time closer, he pressed his lips against Lavi's once again, not bothering to respond. Lavi's eyes widened and he swung his hammer at the Noah, who put a hand up and stopped it, pulling away.

"What's wrong, love? Did I catch you off guard?" Tyki's eyes glowed with the sentence, wanting Lavi almost as bad as the girls he'd longed for before the Noah had awakened. Not that he hadn't been bi before then of course. Lavi grimaced at the designated pet name, not letting his emotions be seen through his sculpted facial expression.

_I want Tyki to kiss me again._

He glared deciding to take his anger out on Tyki, jumping backwards out of the Pleasure's grasp.

"I'm tired of your silly games. Think you can behave yourself in a fight, or must I teach you how bastard?" Tyki chuckled quietly at Lavi's insult, not bothered in the slightest.

"Can I be _your _bastard?" Although his tone was joking, he humored the exorcist by getting in a combat position, even though he knew there was no need. Lavi scowled, although he actually was enjoying himself. It was fun to have such a humorous enemy, and even though he wouldn't be caught dead saying it, if he had to get killed by one of the Noah Tyki would be the most pleasant.

_Pleasant! It makes since he's the Noah of Pleasure._

"Afraid not. Go find another someone else to screw all night." Lavi smiled, as did Tyki. There was a weird understanding between them, although they both wanted different things. Well, Lavi WAS curious, but not so curious that he'd willingly give himself up to Tyki. He had a hot body, now that Lavi thought about it, back then on the train I almost thought of flirting.

"That's not part of the plan, sorry." And with that, Tyki was behind Lavi in a split second, pressing the point in his neck that would give him a dead arm. Lavi swore, hand dropping to side along with innocence. "Wow. I've never been able to do that before. You're my **lucky** find, eh? I always miss that point." Lavi froze as he felt the Noah's arms coming around him, pulling the exorcists hips against his own. With one arm he tried to pull the Noah's hands off him, at the same time trying to get his hips as far away from the Noah as possible.

"Get off me, asshole!" Lavi pulled away again, this time harsher, only to feel the Noah whip him around, smashing his lips against his own. Lavi kept his mouth shut, refusing to give the Pleasure any satisfaction, although that was really only pretending, the Pleasure was getting PLENTY of thrill from the exorcist, whether the redhead like it or not. Lavi was pushed into the wall of the cavern by a smirking gold-eyed Portuguese man who wore a suit. Now how many people can say that? . Lavi started to raise his hand again, one after the other feeling his right arm get its energy back recovering quickly, only to feel his hands shoved into the back of the ground.

"Now you have a choice: We can do it here, or you can be obedient and come back to my room. It would be a lot finer if we had a bed, you know." Tyki said blissfully. He sounded way too happy for Lavi's comfort. Lavi tried pulling himself out, and sighed when he felt exactly how solid it was, refusing to yield.

"How about you get me out of here, give me both my hammer and that innocence, and THEN I'll decide?" Lavi asked wryly, refusing to reward him with something he didn't deserve by not answering his question. Tyki sighed, and sunk his arms in the cavern wall along Lavi's, pressing closer to his body, literally passing through Lavi's clothes till their bare skin touched. Lavi gasped, eyes round as plates at the sudden touch on him, closing eyes tightly, pressing himself against the wall. Tyki chuckled, pulling away. Lavi raised his eyebrows at Tyki's withdrawal, confused and feeling a little disappointed in the pit of his stomach. Oh shit, that hurt his pride extremely. _DISSAPOINTED!? WTF!?_ Was his simple reaction.

"Shall I choose then?" Tyki asked quietly, leaning in till his lips brushed the redheads, feeling the exorcist shiver against him. Lavi glared his eyes furious.

"No! Just- Just give me the innocence and leave!" Lavi felt sick to his stomach asking the Noah for anything at all, but it couldn't be helped. He was starting to feel the consequence of trusting a Noah even for the shortest moment. Tyki's eyes softened but he still smiled with lust, but the menace was gone.

"You know, you are quite cute when you're angry...~" Lavi groaned, hoping it would hide his blush, and he was lifted by the Noah who easily pulled him out of the wall. Lavi didn't struggle but felt slightly curious to why the Noah was so gently. He innocently pushed away from Tyki, reaching down and grabbing his hammer, eying Tyki's pocket where a strange green glow radiated from inside. He couldn't really explain why, but right now the innocence didn't really seem as important as Tyki. The redhead shook his head, and gave a questioning stare that said 'what now?' to the Portuguese man. Tyki snorted, as if it was obvious, but explained just the same.

"Well- what happens now is that I take you back to my room and fuck you so hard that you moan- and then we sleep, I most likely leave your cute little ass at 2am, and you wake up to see yourself in one piece with your hammer and the innocence." Tyki said it all so calmly, it almost made Lavi want to laugh- and feel sick. Lavi gaped, amazed at how- how! Lavi couldn't go on he knew his face was red, he glared at the Noah.

"That is NOT happening!" Lavi retorted fiercely.

"And you're going to like it." And with that, Tyki started pulling the redhead back the way they'd came, ignoring his meager protests, and catching whatever attacks Lavi tried to make.

**Nemo: Aaah... that chapter was boring like nothing happened...**

**Tyki: Your right Lavi is cute when he's angry *happily admiring Nemo's work***

**Nemo: o___o Wow a compliment! From TYKI! **

**Lavi: It's nothing to be proud of. Trust me.**

**Road: Tyki Tyki! Can I play with Lavi plea-**

**Tyki: NO.**

**Road: But Tyyykiii he's so cute!**

**Tyki: SHERYL!**

**Sheryl: Road- your married.**

**Road: But dad... you play with me sometimes and UR married!**

**Tyki: Child-molester. **

**Sheryl: ROAD YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER TALK ABOUT-**

**Nemo: *yelling over chaos* AS I WAS SAYING**

**Lavi: Go on we're listening xP**

**Nemo: Hey guys, what I'm noticing is that a lot of people will favorite the story but not Review! That's fine but it's so much fun to review you guys should try it ! : ) Sorry... I know that like nothing happened at all in this chapter and it's just a bunch of ugly writing but I'll try to make the next chapter... interesting. ;] if you know what I mean! I can't put Lemon content on here...**


	4. Fire Then a Kiss!

**Nemo: *Ehem* AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!**

**Lavi: o__o what!!?**

**Nemo: Alright guys here is the story: I won't be able to update at ALL this weekend, so I'm giving you the new chapter early! Hey I've been having a really shitty day so it might not be that great xP you wouldn't believe all that's happened-**

**Tyki: You have boy problems yeaaa yeaa we know! **

**Nemo: Not as long as I have you my adorable little Noah x]**

**Lavi: I repeat, WHAAT!?**

**Tyki: Don't be jealous obviously she can't resist me!**

**Lavi: -sulk-**

**Nemo: o.O Alright then...? Anyway! I don't-**

**Allen: OWN KATSURA HOSHINO!**

**Nemo: No Allen you got the line wrong it's I don't own you XD**

**Allen: She doesn't own you!**

**Nemo: Leave this to me Allen.**

**Kanda: What the idiots are trying to say is that Nemo doesn't own D. Gray-man because Katsura Hoshino apparently isn't selling.**

**Nemo && Allen: HEY! I WAS GOIN' TO SAY THAT! –glare at each other- STOP COPYING ME!**

**Allen: It's your own fault for making me have problems xP**

**Nemo: I just wanted to correct that Boy Scout personality of yours! I didn't purposefully make you awkward... Alright go back to the way you were before, the Boy Scout is staying apparently!**

**Allen: If you really want that, I'd love to :3**

**Nemo: x.x goddammit there ain't no winning with you is there?**

**Tyki: Ehem...?**

**Nemo: RIGHT! Oh and to answer the question as why I'm not putting an uncut lemon in here is because well I haven't ever written a lemon before (don't worry you guys will get one just it'll have to be cut) and I'm not too sure on the rules about lemons and all. = )**

Lavi warily let himself be dragged to their hotel, deciding to resist when Tyki actually tried to... harass him (ehem rape XD). Lavi was still being dragged when the hotel came into sight, and Tyki casually pulled Lavi closer to him, hooking an arm around his waist possessively. Lavi pushed him away, glaring.

"Try to resist touching until were alone I'm not gay and I don't plan to be seen as it." Lavi stated firmly, not letting his anger get to him. Technically it was a lie, he did like some men. Kanda was pretty hott, but Lavi had never felt any real attachment for the man that wasn't just as a friend.

"So I can touch you all I want when we're alone?" Tyki asked, eyebrows raised, a grin playing at his lips. Lavi blushed, glared, and then looked away, refusing to answer such a ridiculous question. Usually he was very talkative, today though he'd been rather quiet. Tyki was having a bad affect on him.

The barmaid gave them an odd look as Tyki took the grudge full looking exorcist up the stairs, seemingly not too happy about it. Absentmindedly she wondered what they were doing together, going up to their rooms. She let out a wry smile. Maybe they were gay?

As both the Noah and the Bookman thought about one another (one more nicely than the other), Tyki took the recently salvaged innocence out of his pocket, hand squeezing against it lightly. He smiled as the exorcist flinched.

"Something the matter, exorcist?" Tyki asked, raising eyebrow, clueless expression only given away by the wicked smile on Tyki's lips. Lavi pulled away from Tyki, having enough.

"Hand the innocence over I'm tired of playing with you." Lavi growled, eyes narrowing. Tyki put on a sad expression.

"I'm afraid I haven't tired of our game yet though, exorcist. What shall we do?" Tyki said, beaming at Lavi, getting a scowl in response. Tyki let the pause sink until Lavi didn't think he was going to go on, and then he spoke once again. "Actually I already know what I'm going to do. Told you it before, you might remember. You are the Bookman in Training right? It was something along the lines of: Fuck you, give you your innocence, then leave, right?" Tyki felt blunt saying it like that, but oh well. The Bookman would come to the same conclusion either way, whether it was frankly worded or not. Tyki pulled Lavi into his room, and Lavi was annoyed to see it was twice as big as his own. With a bed. King sized bed. This really was a slutty inn, so encouraging. Or maybe it was just Tyki's preference as to have King sized beds which looked WAY to suggestive to be guiltless.

"Those plans don't agree with me though-" Lavi stated, until Tyki slammed the door shut, patience apparently growing thin. Forcefully he pulled Lavi a few inches away, which stopped him immediately in his sentence.

"Are you sure?" Lavi blushed at the Noah's question. Why was it so damn dark? The little light came from the dim lights, he looked over at a clock- accidently- he really just wanted to look anywhere other than the Noah in front of him who seemed to enjoy harassing him.

**1:00 am.**

**Fuck. **Thatword described the moment_ perfectly_.

"Yes I'm positive!" The redhead hissed, pushing the touchy Noah away. Tyki didn't let him. He could sense the exorcist's denial, which only made him want the redhead more. The gentleness he usually had in his touch was growing thin, he wanted Lavi NOW.

"Exorcist. I can't take it anymore, what's your name?" The Noah asked, pushing Lavi back against the wall, studying the redhead's slightly hurt expression. The exorcist would probably refuse to tell him but it didn't hurt-

"Lavi." The redhead whispered, slightly ashamed, hoping the surprise, confusion, and lastly hurt didn't show on his face. It did, by the way. Tyki's eyes widened, and he smirked.

_Lavi..._

Lavi.

"Lavi..." The Noah enjoyed the sound of the exorcist's name, and he leaned in so he was only a fingers breath away. "Lavi?" He was requesting to kiss the exorcist, he felt calmer now that he knew the exorcist- Lavi's name, and he loved the feel just of saying it.

Lavi was pale, confused, and most likely INSANE. WHY in the world had he told a NOAH his name!? This was ridiculous! He couldn't believe it. He felt tired, maybe that was why? He needed to stop this now, or that warm, tempting voice would make him do things he'd certainly thought before today he wouldn't be doing for a while. As a bookman he wasn't really even supposed to have a sex life unless he was able to still look at that certain person as nothing but a speck in time, and sadly he couldn't do that. Even with an enemy he'd grow a small attachment if he... he... This was enough, he couldn't think of this anymore. Lavi pushed against Tyki, slamming himself against the wall and not really caring, he used all his force to get the Noah away from him. Tyki's eyes narrowed, and he backed away.

Tyki was slightly surprised that the exorcist was refusing him so forcefully, and it disappointed him a little. Only a little though, it didn't change the facts. It just meant Lavi would be a little less willing than he had hoped. "Come on, boy. I'm growing tired of your denial." Tyki murmured, seemingly annoyed.

Lavi was shaking, he glared at Tyki. "Just g-give me the innocence...!" Lavi felt slightly insecure. He wasn't sure why though. He didn't want Tyki to touch him like that at all-

_Kiss me again..._

Lavi's sick hormone controlled thoughts were getting to him, and they fueled his want to attack. He felt slightly wild, and tried to get control of himself, but all he could manage of power over himself was lost when Tyki once again pulled Lavi into a lip-lock, knocking Lavi backward hard, pushing him against the wall so much it hurt. The hammer was knocked out of the redhead's hands.

Tyki growled slightly as Lavi resisted even more. The redhead was definitely... passionate, to say at least. Why did he resist so, when he obviously wanted it? Tyki gasped against Lavi as the redhead brought his knee up in the other mans crotch. Damn him.

Lavi shivered and took Tyki's momentary falter to duck down and reach his innocence. He felt tired, so tired. He held up his hammer, backing away to create space between him and the Noah who seemed to him, to be sex-crazed. Lavi watched the Noah's figure turning to face him, anger showing in his eyes for a moment but disappearing the second it came into view. His face turned into a leer, and Lavi kept his arms from trembling. What the fucking hell? He never EVER got like this. The last time he got like this was when-

He stopped thinking.

He didn't let his mind wander to when THAT had happened.

When he'd lost his eye...

Lavi closed off his mind, furious at himself for letting his head go into such a dark topic, even angrier at Tyki, who obviously would be like his personal punching bag. He swung his hammer, aiming for the Noah.

Tyki swore, catching the hammer, gritting his teeth. "Exorcist we are in an inn. Unless you plan on destroying it I suggest you put your innocence away. Not that I particularly care." Tyki eyed Lavi, and came to the conclusion that he wasn't listening to him. Tyki sunk through the floor, coming back up behind Lavi and whispering in his ear. "Did you hear me Lavi?" Lavi's eyes widened and he swung his hammer around, yelling "HI BAN" on instinct.

Tyki avoided it narrowly, and watched, slightly stunned as fire swung to life around them. Surely the exorcist wasn't THAT stupid?! The exorcist also seemed also frozen, apparently out of his freaked frenzy. He stared, horror-struck at the quickly spreading fire.

"W-what...?" Was all Lavi could gasp out. Grimly, Tyki wrapped an arm around Lavi's waist and pulled him towards the window, and he was slightly surprised that the exorcist didn't resist.

Lavi just let himself be dragged, trying to figure out how the fire had- had... It was spreading so quickly. Tyki must have caused it right? That fire couldn't have possibly...! No it couldn't have come from his innocence. He was only numbly aware that the Noah had jumped out the window, and he only came to his sense as the fire disappeared from sight and they were both safely on the ground. He pulled away, though not very forcefully. Lavi looked up, pale and stunned and watched the first signs of the fire spreading. How could he be such an idiot?! He watched the fire engulf their room, and then start on the next few rooms. Wait wait back up. **Their** room? Alright ignore that little lapse of words for now.

That's when the screaming started. It's not like Lavi had never heard screaming before, quite the opposite he heard it a lot! But never... had he... caused it...

Lavi ran into the inn, feeling the heat spread from the upstairs. If he just got the fire in view, he could try and stop the fire from spreading. His heaven seal wouldn't do much; it might spread the fire, so he had to be careful not to use his innocence. It was chaotic; he was running against the crowd. He was trying to get up the stairs while everyone else was trying to get down. And how had this chaos been caused!? Him being stupid! He felt a warm hand close around his wrist.

What exactly was the exorcist doing!? At this point Tyki couldn't help but be slightly amused. The exorcist acted like killing a few people was the worst thing in the world, really though the way he saw it is the world is much better off with a few less souls clogging up sensible people's judgment. By sensible people, of course he meant himself and others of his choosing. That was just the way he rolled. Tyki watched the exorcist slowly turn his head around meeting him right in the eye. Tyki was a little surprised by the misery he saw in the exorcist's eye. My, did he sure change emotions fast! Lavi shook his head angrily, shaking his wrist at the same time. "I haven't had my fun with you quite yet exorcist, I'm not going to let you go off and kill yourself." Tyki stated steadily, keeping his grip on Lavi firm. Lavi kept on walking, and Tyki's eyes widened. Okay the exorcist wasn't going to kill them BOTH. Although Tyki could easily just pass through most of the fires. Tyki felt his grip loosen as someone shoved into him and the exorcist took the moment to shoot forward.

BAM.

Tyki looked backwards and saw the ceiling by the entrance had fallen through, and more fires had come with it, trapping everyone in.

Crap.

Lavi also looked backwards, and he was petrified for a moment. People were stuck under where the roof had fallen through. Even though that part of the inn was ablaze, the occupants of the building still ran straight at it towards the entrance trying to find a way through. Only a few people seemed to be unscathed, not counting Tyki and Lavi. Another BAM. Lavi didn't know why he did it, but he reached out and pulled the Noah forward out of the way, a few second later another part of the ceiling crashing to where the Noah had been a few seconds ago. Lavi felt stupid, 1) he'd just saved the person that he'd been trying to hurt in the first place and 2) Tyki could have just passed through the wood. Lavi mentally hit himself. Tyki, who was usually calm, seemed more surprised than the exorcist, but his smile did nothing but tempt the redhead.

Maybe there were still people overhead, Lavi panicked, once again pulling away from the Noah. Tyki sighed and gripped Lavi's arm, only to be pushed down the stairs. Thankfully, the Pleasure caught himself.

_WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS GUY!? One second he attempts to save me _(although it was unneeded)_ and the next he's trying to murder me! This is why I don't like exorcists. They can never make up their mind._

Lavi glanced back at the confused Noah then ran (if you can run on stairs) up towards the remaining screams. His eyes were fogging slightly, and he'd started to cough. By now he was out of the Noah's view.

_I can't breathe_

Lavi's coughing fit only got worse, but he ran on anyway. He could only pinpoint one scream, and even though that wouldn't be enough to redeem himself, he'd try and save him/her anyway. He ran into a room. The room was in flames, but it was empty, the scream didn't come from here. He sprinted to the next one, out of breathe, and looked inside. Again, nothing but flames. It was the same until finally he got to the last door in the hall closest to the fire (just his luck) and he carefully had to push down the door if he was to avoid burning himself by using the handle. His lack of oxygen was making him start to black out and there really were only two things he could think of at this point.

_I have to save her _(it has now been decided that the screaming person is officially a SHE)

_Is Tyki alright?_

He didn't have enough energy to consider why the second thought was important, and he gasped looking in the room. It was completely in flames, and on the farthest side by the window was the barmaid from before, half naked screaming her heart out. She was shaking violently and her raspy screams were almost inaudible over the roar of the fire. She was hitting a man on the chest, apparently trying to wake up an obviously dead body. Lavi started to make his way over, when yet another crash made its way to his ears. The ceiling above the poor barmaid fell, and she no longer screamed. The only thing that remained in her place was yet more red and orange flames. One more crash, Lavi turned around and saw that the ceiling right behind him had crashed, making him completely surrounded by flames. He grinned wryly, feeling his chapped lips crack slightly. He was out cold.

---- (Tyki's P.O.V.) ----

WHY oh WHY was his exorcist so stupid!? And yes- it had now been decided (by none other than Tyki) that the redhead belonged to him. Of course he had to go barging in to the most aflame place in the entire in! Tyki was weakening slightly. He was passing through everything on fire- which was everything. Do you have any idea how hard it is to pass through everything except the floor- which is also on fire!? No. I don't believe you do.(XD I'm having a fun time writing Tyki he's so funky) Tyki strode through door (well it used to be a door) he'd seen the exorcist go through and not come out. His eyes widened as he saw the exorcist laying there, engulfed in flames. Thankfully he wasn't aflame himself. Yet. It wouldn't take more than a few seconds for the fire to correct that though. The Pleasure leaned down and heaved the exorcist into his arms, pulling the redhead close to his body. Tyki couldn't help but notice the exorcist looked absolutely ADORABLE asleep! He smiled and headed for the window, letting himself and the exorcist pass through everything. By now he felt completely drained power wise, but he didn't let that get to him. He'd been through worse. He thrust open the window (which was way too hot for his liking) and jumped down, seeing the all-too-late fire-trucks pulling in. Really, humans were idiots. The redhead took in a deep breath, even unconscious, thankful for the air. Tyki to inhaled deeply, but it was more of relief than of need. Noah didn't need very much air. He vaguely noticed that while they'd been inside he'd transformed back to his black side when the fire started, but he didn't mind. The olive grey skin usually just made people avoid him.

--- (A few hours later) ---

Lavi woke with a start, finding himself in a very soft feathery bed. He sat bolt upright, looking around for the fire. Seeing there was none, he slowly leaned back against the headboard. "What the" – he gasped, surprised at how raspy his voice sounded. It seemed he'd breathed in too much smoke, he felt like shit. How did he get here?! Where was here!? Who the hell was chuckling and what was so freaking amusing!? Hold on- rewind replay the last question. Thheeeree you go. Lavi's head snapped to the right towards the Noah of Pleasure.

"I see your awake exorcist." Tyki said, eyebrows raised and a way too pleased grin on his face. Lavi growled. "Is that what I get as a thank you for saving your life?" Tyki chuckled more, and Lavi hesitated. The Noah had saved him? The last thing he remembered was... that's right. He'd been surrounded by flames. That meant that if the Pleasure hadn't felt some sort of sympathy (or lust) for the exorcist, then Lavi would be dead right now. He eyed the Pleasure.

"wr" Lavi choked out, and he glared at Tyki as if he was the reason his voice didn't work. Tyki smiled slightly. He didn't really think the exorcist would look at him any different, but it wasn't something he could do anything about. The exorcist seemed way to stubborn to get over the fact that they were enemies, Tyki had realized that part by now. Now- the only thing troubling his mind is WHY had he saved the exorcist? He didn't need the exorcist THAT bad and honestly he really didn't enjoy forced sex. It took the fun out of things. So why would he waste his time saving the exorcist?

"Hmm? You'll need to speak louder and clearer boy I'm afraid I can't understand you." The Noah teased the redhead, getting a humorless irritated grin in return.

"W..ater." Lavi managed, and he grinned one of those lopsided careless grins that seemed to annoy Kanda so much. Tyki raised his eyebrow and handed Lavi something that DIDN'T look like water, but he drank deeply all the same. He grimaced. Whine? Really? This guy was to elegant for his own good. Lavi felt dizzy, and tired. "Whaa timeisit?" Lavi asked, words slurring.

"4:00am." Tyki answered, not even bothering to look at a clock. He shrugged off Lavi's stare. Lavi bit his lip (which he regretted because they were dry and it hurt like hell), and then reached down to his holster. As he'd expected, his hammer wasn't there and before he could get angry at the Noah the Pleasure spoke up, "Don't worry don't worry your little hammer is in a safe place." The Lavi wondered what Tyki's idea of a safe place was and he tried to swing his legs around, only to see the Noah lean forward from his comfortable looking chair and push him back down. "As much as I'd love to see you walk- and believe me if you could walk we'd be doing much more entertaining things- your legs suffered burns that would be in quite a bit of pain if you tried. I suggest you go back to sleep." The Noah said it softly and Lavi felt it soothing. Of course he wouldn't of admitted it. Lavi rolled his eyes but leaned back all the same. He had the feeling that the Noah had put something in his drink because he could feel his eyelids drooping. He tried to keep them open to no avail. Within a minute he knew he'd be asleep. The

Noah leaned in again, pushing Lavi so he was lying down. He felt a hand slide up and grab the collar of his shirt, and before he could react pull him down so lips touched lips. Tyki felt his eyes widen, and he almost just posed there and let himself be kissed by soft chapped lips. Almost. He felt his own lips kiss back tentatively, and he felt his mind give into the chaos of surprise and confusion. Those words seemed to describe his thoughts a lot today (and yesterday). Lavi's green eye was closed, and Tyki leaned back, staring down at the sleeping exorcist.

What

The

Hell

Did he ever mention that the reason he didn't like exorcists was because they COULDN'T MAKE UP THEIR MIND?

Not that he was complaining.

**Nemo: hehehehehe . I think this is my favorite chapter. I was a little unsure about the fire but I've put a lot of thought into this chapter. Sorry guys it looks like I had to wait till the end of the weekend after-all T-T**

**Lavi: You...should be sorry.... o____o**

**Tyki: Do it again Lavi do it again ! XD**

**Lavi: //// I was obviously f-feeling insane right then I didn't mean to kiss you! I-I probably thought you were L-Lenalee or something!**

**Nemo: *laugh* Trust me Lavi I would have mentioned if you thought Tyki looked like Lena-**

**Lavi: SHUDDUP! How did you even come up with such a- a- twisted idea!**

**Nemo: Linnard. Cohen. Concert. Boredom. Enough said xD**

**Debittoo: Tsk that sounds painful**

**Jasderro: Mhhhmmm *sucking on orange***

**Nemo: It was it was- where did the orange come from!?**

**Jasderro: I found it in Roads closet ^^**

**Road: That's my old vibrator not an orange .**

***silence***

**Road: Hey Tyki was the one that bought it for me don't go thinking I'm the weirdo **

**Lavi: You bought a little girl a vibrator!?**

**Road: I'm right here ya know!**

**Jasderro: *still sucking on 'orange'* hmmm?**

**Me: The Noah never fail to amuse me xD OVER AND OUT! **


	5. Love Built on Dreams! An Accident?

**Lavi && Tyki: *pull Nemo in by ears* GRR!!!**

**Nemo: UWAAAH! NO! I DON WANNA! T_____T**

**Tyki: *growl* It has been far too long, I grow tired of your slacking off, I want to rape Lavi NOW**

**Nemo: Rape means he doesn't want to, I assure you Tyki, he wants to!**

**Lavi: I-I do not! Stop making things up!**

**Nemo: Do to do to do to! __**

**Lavi: Do not do not do-**

**Tyki: *wrap arm around Lavi, smirk spreading on lips toooo~~**

**Lavi: *lose breathe, eyes widening, face reddens***

**Nemo: HAH!**

**Kanda: che xP**

**Nemo: Don't be jealous yuu-chan! I just don't like Yuu/Lavi!**

**Lavi: Okiee, 1) DON CALL HIM THAT! MY YUU-CHAN!**

**Tyki: *glares daggers at Kanda***

**Lavi: *smirk* and 2) Yuu-chan is just jealous because Allen never blushes when Yuu-chan haggles with him!**

**Yuu & Tyki: Huggles? **

**Nemo: Huugglless!! ^___^ *glomp them all!***

**Everyone: Eww. Girl. **

**Lenalee: HEY!**

**Allen: Go die in a hole Lenalee nobody likes-**

**Nemo: ALLEN!**

**Allen: Yes? :3**

**Nemo: *sigh* Haven't we talked about...? You know what? X__x forget it!**

**Allen: Yesss o__o**

**Kanda: Now now before we get carried away in this mini story we probably shouldn't forget that Nemo has neglected this for too long and has a fanfiction to do.**

**Tyki: Hmph. What the girl said.**

**Kanda: -___- I heard that.**

**Tyki: That's good if you hadn't we'd have to worry about your hearing x'/**

**Kanda: Bas-**

**Lavi: Language!**

**Nemo: Aww he's protective! So cute!**

**Lavi: *yelp* cute?! *sucked into depression***

**Nemo: Mhmm absolutely adorable o//o**

**Allen: Eeek fangirl!**

**Nemo: Hehehehehehee...**

**Tyki: *cutting off maniac laughter* SHE DOES NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN IN ANYWAY, ON WITH THE FANFICTION! **

***Nemo's little dream curtains close T___T***

The pleasure glanced down at the redhead. All the preparations had been made, all he had to do now was send him back to the order, and say that the town's people found him unconscious. The nitwit exorcist's would assume he'd been caught in the fire and nearly killed but managed to escape on his own. Tyki hadn't really even thought about killing the exorcist. It didn't seem like an option, and he didn't realize it but he felt grateful that it wasn't necessary. The one thing that did seem to shadow the Noah's thoughts, however, was the innocence he'd retrieved. It was Tyki's. Tyki had retrieved it fair and square so he should be able to keep it! He glanced back at the glowing green fragment again, which lay on a rather bland table stool. The small cottage belonged to a now dead woman (recently killed may he add), and it was a rather purple color on the outside but on the inside everything was made of wood. Rather odd really, I mean who paints a house PURPLE? Subconsciously the Noah ran his fingers through the redhead's hair, leaning/sitting/lying on the side of the sleeping exorcist's bed. Once again Tyki glanced to the glowing green piece, then to the redhead, and he felt his vision cloud with lust. The Noah removed his hand.

Just TOUCHING Lavi sent electricity through the Noah, and Tyki was already beyond fantasizing. Tyki had to admit he'd stroked a few places on the redhead while he was asleep (by accident of course, a pleasure's body takes action quickly even if the mind doesn't want to, no worries no worries. The beautiful redhead remained clothed), but as soon as he'd realized what he was doing he'd stop. Tyki would NOT stoop so low as to molesting an exorcist in their sleep. Although, the sleeping redhead was quite... adorable. Yes! That's the word. Tyki eyed the redheads closed eyelids and ruffled his hair roughly, as if to keep his lust at bay. The exorcist looked like a sleeping... bunny? Well maybe, maybe not Tyki would have to think about that one. A knock came at the door, most likely the carriage he'd ordered to take Lavi back to the order.

"Time to go, exorcist..." Tyki muttered under his breath, picking up the drugged exorcist carefully. Some things he had to say, were good about finders. The finder had no idea that Tyki was a Noah, and probably never would! What Tyki was quite grateful for right now though, was that when the Portuguese man laid Lavi into the carriage gently, the white clothed exorcist helper hadn't said a word. True- the finder was probably very curious, but he seemed happy enough to not ask any questions.

"Would that be all...?" The finder asked it like he was also wondering what the Portuguese mans' name was. Not that Tyki would answer that of course. The Noah fished the innocence out of his pocket, glaring at it for the all the world, and glaring harder when it didn't yield, all the while squeezing it for the hundredth time. He came to the very brink, feeling the innocence about to explode. He stopped. **Again.** He sighed, placing it gently on the exorcist's torso. Tyki was going to regret this.

"Sweet dreams." The Noah whispered leaning over the exorcist, then backed away, nodding towards the finder that he was finished. "Thank you, if you're wondering just tells the order that the exorcist was caught up in a fire at the inn and was one of the few survivors." With that, Tyki turned around and walked back towards his house to change his clothes, not even glancing back at the curious finder.

-------(--POV switch.. WHEEE!!! (to Lavi of course you nitwits x]--)--------

_Lavi felt lips press against his own. It felt... good. He looked up to see the Noah and smiled. The usual guilt that bit at him when the Noah kissed him didn't harass him this time. Lavi didn't care, he just wanted to kiss the Portuguese grey skinned man. He wanted those gold eyes to never leave his- uh-oh. He'd jinxed it. They left, traveling over to the rest of the Noah._

_Why...?_

_Lavi must be more important than them. He suddenly found himself moving towards Tyki, but the closer he got the further away the Noah walked. Tyki was smirking, a facial expression that said "I told you so" all too well._

_Worst part about it is he liked that facial expression a bit too much for comfort._

_Lavi caught Tyki's wrist only to feel it pass through, as if nothing were there. Daggers bit into his heart. Tyki was delivering the "You're welcome here." Look now. Lavi felt his breathe catch, backing away. This time the Pleasure was the one advancing (ehem just how Lavi likes it XD), and Lavi felt fear twist in his stomach. The lust the Pleasure usually had remained, but Lavi could see in those entrancing gold eyes it wasn't for Lavi's body. Nope it was for Lavi's body to be ripped apart. Lavi stopped moving backwards, instead standing where he was, hand reaching down for his hammer, alarmed when he found it wasn't there. The Noah kept on advancing closer and closer, and Lavi felt his pulse quicken. He couldn't run away, not with those gold eyes on him._

_Closer._

_Closer._

_Lavi wanted him A LOT closer that's for sure._

_Right when Tyki was a satisfactory distance away (which was no distance at all) Lavi felt his hand come up towards the Noah's chest, begging. _

Lavi woke up, sweating. But this wasn't your usually sweat. Nope it's that hot naughty warm one that makes you feel guilty, and also gives you wet dreams xD. The nurse was looking at him oddly, and Lavi was glad he'd long ago mastered the art of not blushing.

The redhead sat up, looking over to see a rather amused Lenalee and a worried Allen. He let a huge grin escape his lips.

His lips. They didn't really belong to Lavi anymore though, did they. They'd already been tainted with- with...

"LAVI!" squealed the girl exorcist, happily flinging herself at Lavi despite his painful burns (that sleezy bitch... of course Lavi would never think that -___- don't mind the author, just a personal grudge!). Lavi moaned slightly, attempting to push Lenalee off.

"L-L-Lenalee you should let him breathe!" The innocent exorcist said, although he was smiling. God this guy smiles about everything doesn't he?

"Yes– Lena– Lee– Air– Would – Be– NICE!" Lavi managed to make her let go of her death grip.

"Oh but Allenn! You've been wondering to! Don't even pretend!" Lenalee giggled, and Lavi let a clueless expression cover his face, although he had the most sickening feeling that he wasn't going to like this conversation. Allen wiggled in his chair uncomfortably, giving away his eagerness to get on with it.

"Well I'm a LITTLE curious..." Allen's face went back to its normal worried expression though, "b-but it's alright if you don't tell us Lavi! We just want you to get well!" Kanda snorted apparently disagreeing.

Waiwaitwaitwait! Kanda?

WHEN DID HE GET IN HERE?!

Lavi nearly jumped out of his skins as he looked over at the _SILENT AS DEATH_ oh cold one in the corner, who he hadn't even realized he was there until now. Huh, the redhead must be out of it. "Seeeee, Lavi! Even Kanda wants to know!" Lenalee insisted.

"Know what?" Lavi asked weakly, rolling his eyes with a catlike smile. "Come on come on don't leave me out of the loop!" Lavi maintained, smiling up at his friends.

Lenalee made a fangirlish squeak (YES FANGIRLISH IS A WORD... NOW!) and smiled down at Lavi proudly, like a mother. It was actually kind of creepy, I mean what girl in their right mind looks upon a good-looking guy like Lavi as a son? No one! Wait that means Lenalees not in her right mind right? "Who is it?!" Lavi was about to ask 'Who is who" When Lenalee cut him off, "and don't pretend to not know who I'm talking about, because you have been moaning and groaning and boning way too much to be innocent while dreaming!" Allen coughed, Kanda snorted something that sounded amused, Lenalee looked hopeful, and Lavi turned as red as his hair. Damn it, he still needed to work on not blushing. He didn't understand how Lenalee said that with a straight face, but he'd already covered she was an alien.

"Err... panda?" Even Kanda looked a little sick to his stomach after that one, and Lavi couldn't help but roll around in his bed laughing. Lenalee looked disgusted although she was giggling to, and Allen was confused. But hey Allen is ALWAYS confused. Lenalee hit him over the head with her clip board.

"Tell me now or I'll go get Kumoi and ask for a machine that'll tell me who exactly you've been-"

"I haven't been having sex!" Lavi said, slightly offended that the girl thought he'd go that far, and slightly offended at the thought that he technically WOULD have if he hadn't started a fire. Oh shit. Nononononono.

He did NOT want to think about that.

"Realllyyy? So you want to?!" Lenalee said with a slightly evil cat grin on her face.

_That's it Lenalee, distract me._

"Yes I do now get out please!" Lavi begged, although in all honesty he didn't want them to get out. If they left, he'd start fantasizing about one of two things.

Fantasy 1)

"_No- No Tyki! A-ah! N-no!" The Noah smirked._

"_Yes.."_

"_...Yes.." Was the whimper in reply. "Aah! Yes!" _

Fantasy 2)

_Screams were everywhere. He couldn't escape._

_He'd caused all this, so much death surrounding him and he'd caused it all. He had to save them! If only those horrible arms hadn't stopped him from saving him. It was all the Noah's fault! He needed to get back to the fire- save them!_

_Red_

_Red_

_Red_

_..._

_Gold_

_Those eyes, he wanted to escape in them. Lavi felt hands traveling up his torso, unbuttoning-_

Okay okay so they both lead to the same thing sue him! Lavi couldn't help it, he had meant for the second fantasy to be about the fire but Tyki always seemed to creep into his fantasies as of the last day... Well he had dreamt about the white man on the bus once or twice but nothing quite so... Lavi shivered.

He felt something hit him on the side of the head, and looked up warily at Kanda. "Baka-usagi! What the hell are you thinking about? We've been trying to get your attention for five minutes!"

"Tyki Mikk, actually." Lavi said absentmindedly, and then realized with horror that he'd said it out loud.

**Nemo: Nyaah~ That was actually fun to write! It was super short (Sorry T__T) but it's really late! Hey guys, I'm sooooooooooo (and a lot more o's _) sorry for the late update! And more bad news! Unfortunately I'll be gone for a week but I'll try to update next Monday, kay!?**

**Tyki: Since you're tired I'm guessing you won't allow me to enjoy my usual criticism?**

**Nemo: Trust me Tyki, if I could control your amount of criticism I would have done so already x__X**

**Tyki: *smirk* True! You know, you had barely any of me this chapter *glares Kanda daggers at author***

**Nemo: Gyah! *whimper hiding behind Kanda***

**Kanda: *manage to glare daggers at both of us at the same time* Ehem! No one steals my daggers! *Growl***

**Tyki: *in awe* Threatening two people with daggers at the same time...? *kneel down onto ground before Kanda* TEACH ME !**

**Lavi: -____- Yuu. Chan. My. Room. Now.**

**Kanda: Che, why ? **

**Tyki: O__O Yea why ?!**

**Lavi: NOBODY MAKES TYKI KNEEL OTHER THAN ME, GOT THAT YUU-CHAN?! **

**Jasdebi: *holding back rabid redhead from attacking***

**Kanda: *throw dog treat at Tyki* got it o__O**

**Tyki : -.- Oh how warmhearted of you. *throw it at Miranda***

**Miranda: *gasp, running away* NOOOO!!! *anime tears* The kids came back and are aiming my dinner at me again !**

**Me: You eat dog treats ?**

**Miranda: *slick back hair straightening back, slitting eyes, lick lips* That depends on what *deep voice* Typa dog treats you're talking about... Rowwr~**

**Allen: Oh dear god! T__T *run to bathroom***

**Tyki: Oh dear satan! T__T *run in after***

**Lavi: *catch Tyki on the way in* I'm not letting you go into a bathroom alone with Allen ! -,- Do you have any idea how many doushinjis people write about you two ?! **

**Tyki: Trust me if I did harass him it would only be for practice x]**

**Lavi: HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!**

**Nemo: Aww I love weddings ! ^_^ *dragging TYKI off to the bridal dress store***

**Tyki: WHAT ?! Me ?! Woman ? No! I draw the- **

**Lavi: *stuff bouquet of flowers in Tyki's mouth* Go on Nemo, I want to see him in a dress to !**

**Nemo: *sniff* I'm sowwy but I ran out of writing power so.. On that happy note!**

**Lavi: NOOOO!!! T__T *clawing at readers* **


End file.
